


Lady, Please

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Okami
Genre: Humor, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ammy and Issun meet a rather nice lady and her dog (Self Insert/Issun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady, Please

Knight couldn’t believe what just happened; she was just minding her own business while taking a stroll around Shinsu Field. Her dog Jiromaru leapt playfully around her, chasing after butterflies and barking happily.

She was soon caught inside a weird aura that felt like the evil in the legend 100 years ago. Soon a horrid creature buried its way up from the ground – a horrible nuisance known as Red Imp.

 Jiromaru was also caught inside the strange aura with Knight. The medium sized dog barked and growled at the Imp in a protective manor as he stood in front of Knight.

Knight’s eyes widened in fear as Jiromaru made an attack at the Imp. “Jiro, no!” She commanded at the dog, but he wouldn’t listen.

The young woman backed up in fear as the Imp swung his banjo, dispatching her dog with ease. Sending Jiromaru rolling to the ground, stopping a few feet away – he was not moving either.

“No!” She cried, stunned.

Knight’s kimono seemed to looked more de-saturated in the presence of the evil Imp. She just hoped he hadn’t killed her dog.

Before she could run, a huge gash appeared on the Imp’s torso; splitting the beast in two as it was killed. The evil aura around Knight was soon banished, she was feeling alright now. But her main concern was her dog.

Knight soon heard a soft thud behind her, turning to see a white wolf. “Hello there, doggy.” She spoke as she went to stroke its ears. The wolf yawned lightly while it let Knight pet it.

“Hey, sweetcheeks – you okay?” A voice came from what seemed to be the wolf.

“E-excuse me?” Knight muttered softly as she pulled away from the wolf. Barely noticing the small being standing on the wolf’s snout.

“And you are?” Knight asked as she peered down at the small person.

“Issun, the Wandering Artist.” He proclaimed.

“Well, you’re pretty small for an artist.” Knight mused. Soon steam was coming out of Issun’s ears as he bounced on top of the white wolf’s nose angrily.

Knight nearly burst into laughter as she saw Issun getting angry, and the wolf just looked unphased.

“Sorry, sorry.” Knight apologized. “Who’s your snowy friend here?” The young woman asked.

“You don’t know?! This here is the goddess Amaterasu!” Issun blurted out. The full force of Issun’s shout slightly surprised Amaterasu as well.

“A god? But I can’t see any markings.” Knight spoke.

“That’s because people here have stopped believing in gods, which is why you can’t see Furball’s godly markings.” Issun told her.

Knight nodded, “Well, it’s nice to meet you two. My name’s Knight, this here is—“ Knight turned to see what she thought was a knocked out Jiromaru, only to see him padding over to them. “—Jiromaru.” She finished.

“Hey, we saved you two!” Issun spoke once again, “You could thank us.” Knight nodded before kneeling down to give Amaterasu good ear scratch, as well as kissing the little Poncle on the bug-shaped hat he was wearing.

Soon Knight and Jiromaru were on their way back to Kamiki. “She’s not that bad.” Issun mused, only making Amaterasu yawn.

“Let’s get going on our mission, Ammy!” He mused in an important tone, yet he was hiding a small blush on his tiny cheeks.


End file.
